


Alone at Last

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Erotica, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Heterosexual Sex, Romance, Second War with Voldemort, The Quidditch Pitch: Erotic Couplings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-02
Updated: 2007-10-02
Packaged: 2018-10-27 15:25:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10811748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Harry decides he must see Ginny and consummate their relationship





	Alone at Last

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** First in a series of fics I hope to write dealing with DH and the immediate aftermath. Harry and company are going to find that change doesn't come easily in the wizarding world.

  
Author's notes:  


* * *

 

"Well, I must get back to Dora and little Teddy," said the exhausted but gleeful Remus Lupin.  
  
"Wait a second, Remus," Harry stopped him. "Could you please take this to ... to Ginny for me?"  
  
Harry handed his old professor a small envelope with some parchment in it.  Lupin gave Harry a knowing smile and a wink before leaving.  
  
"What was in the note, Harry?" Ron asked in his 'big brother' voice.  
  
"Just saying hello, Ron!" Harry snapped.  "I haven't seen her since July!  Now, we all need to get some rest, but I need to clear my head a little first. _Godfather_ Harry, wow…"  
  
Harry went to the door of Shell Cottage and told Bill he'd be back in shortly.   
  
"You didn't tell Ginny anything about this place, did you?" Bill asked bluntly.  
  
"Do I look stupid?" Harry snarled, upset that Bill still seemed to be treating him as a kid.  
  
"You're not messing her about, are you?" Bill asked rather rudely.   
  
"You're married now, Bill, or have you forgotten? You need to concentrate on your wife instead of your sister," Harry replied rather sharply. He was getting fed up with this Weasley male protectiveness of Ginny. Other than knowing that she was at Muriel's, he had been told precious little about her for months.  
  
"No need to get shirty, Harry," Bill apologized. "Go take your walk, but don't go beyond the wards." Harry nodded and the conversations faded away as Harry went out and shut the door.  
  
It was a peaceful evening, not too cool and very quiet except for the eternal presence of the sea. Harry walked to Dobby's grave, bowed his head and thought about the little elf - about how he had died rescuing them all from Malfoy Manor and how that event had given Harry the idea of how he might finally be able to see Ginny for the first time in months.  
He couldn't believe how much he missed her. She was in his thoughts constantly, day and night, waking and sleeping. He had to see her, touch her, know for himself she was alright. Bill was not very forthcoming, and he hadn't seen any other Weasleys except Ron.  
  
"KREACHER!" he shouted. Harry snapped his fingers and shouted Kreacher's name several more times. At last, the scabrous grey, hunching elf popped into existence.  
  
"Good Master Harry Potter wishes Kreacher's assistance?" he croaked.  
  
"Do you remember Ginny Weasley?" he asked. "She was with the rest of us at Grimmauld Place two summers ago."  
  
"Yes," mumbled Kreacher. "She seemed like such a nice, pretty witch. Too bad she’s blood traitor. Not fit company for nice Master Harry Potter." 

  
Harry kept his temper. "Well, Kreacher, remember that you now serve me and you will not refer to her that way. She will probably be snapping and calling for you very soon. Go to her, note where she is located and tell her to ..."  
  
"To?" Kreacher inquired.  
  
Harry smiled. "To get into bed, and I'll see her shortly."   
  
The elf looked somewhat confused and merely nodded. Kreacher stood idly as Harry sat down under a tree. Then suddenly, the elf's ears pricked up and he said, "She is calling. I go, Master?"  
  
"At once," Harry ordered, "then return here to me."  
  
Kreacher nodded and vanished with a soft pop.  
  
Harry began pacing - his brain spinning, his heart racing. At last, he might be able to see Ginny. Harry didn't know the secret to finding Muriel's house because Bill refused to tell him, but Fidelius Charms did not keep house elves from penetrating a location, _if_ they were called.  
  
Harry was beginning to sweat and fret when Kreacher popped back into existence behind him, startling him.   
  
"Kreacher spoke to Ginny Weasley, Master," he reported. "She asked Kreacher to bring you to her in ten minutes. She says she has 'things' to do but that she would be ... would be ..."

 

"Would be…?" Harry prompted.  
  
"Would be 'hot and wet and ready,' Master Harry Potter. Kreacher does not understand the silly witch."

Harry felt himself react and willed his erection to go down. It wouldn't do to see the love of his life for the first time in months with a tent in his pants - at least not as the first order of business.  
  
Harry was torn over what he was planning, hoping, to accomplish. The plan to raid Gringotts was fraught with danger and, he had to be realistic, stood only a slim chance of success. He doubted the amazing escape that Dobby had manufactured for all of them from Malfoy Manor could be repeated. He hid his fears well from Ron and Hermione, or so it appeared, but he also knew that death was a distinct possibility.  
  
Plus, all was not well with Hermione, or at least Luna thought not. Harry also knew he should confess his recent intimacy with Luna to Ginny. It was simply preying on his soul, and he didn't want to die 'unconfessed,' as it were.  
  
"Time, Master," Kreacher croaked.  
  
Harry nodded, took Kreacher's scaly hand and felt the tug of Apparition on his navel. There was darkness, a moment of disorientation, and then they popped into existence in a strange room.  
  
The room reminded Harry of Ginny's great Auntie Muriel. It was old, tasteless and smelled funny. None of that mattered, though, because there she was. Sitting on her bed with her eyes bright and her face lit with her beautiful smile.  
  
"Kreacher," Harry ordered, "I will call you when I need you. Return to Hogwarts and tell no one, understand, _no one_ , where I am." Kreacher nodded his bald head and vanished.  
  
Their eyes met and Ginny was off the bed like a sprinter from the blocks and sailing into Harry's arms. Their lips crashed together in a kiss so filled with passion they both nearly swooned. Her lips opened and Harry plunged his tongue into her mouth, twisting and twining with hers as she made soft whimpers of pleasure in her throat.  
  
After several minutes, she broke the kiss and looked into Harry's deep, green eyes. Tears of happiness stained her cheeks as her hands stroked his face.  
  
"Harry, Harry, Harry," she murmured softly. "I can't believe you're really here. I've missed you  so, so much…"  
  
Harry felt his own tears start, wiped his face on his sleeve and began kissing her again. He was a drowning man, and her lips were his life preserver.  
  
"Ginny, God, Ginny…" he cried. "It feels so good to touch you, hold you, kiss you." He seized her lips with his again and pulled her tightly to his strong body. She returned the kisses passionately, whimpering and mewling with pleasure.  
  
Almost of their own volition, Harry's hands slipped down her back and cupped her shapely, firm buttocks, pulling her into his hips even more firmly. He was only flesh and blood, and his seventeen year old body reacted as any virile male's would to the warmth and pressure of a warm, sensuous female form being pressed tightly against it.  
  
He heard her gasp slightly as his cock became erect, pushing into her. Then, she was kissing him harder and actually rubbing herself - her gorgeous, very feminine body - up and down on his erection. Harry moaned with delight and near agony at the feeling.  
  
They both started to quiver slightly, knowing what they wanted to do, but still unsure if this was the right time and place. Harry pulled Ginny as tightly to him as he could and slowly walked her backwards a few steps until they tumbled onto her bed. Ginny involuntarily spread her legs and  to his horror and delight, Harry fell directly onto her, his erection firmly planted in between her legs.

  
Ginny turned her face away a little to break the kiss. She looked up into Harry's eyes, her own sweet, chocolate orbs looking at him with both desire and hesitation.  
  
"Harry?" she murmured softly. "Harry, should we really, I mean, is this really the right thing for us to do? I ... I want to, I'm fairly sure I want to. But, why now? Why tonight?"  
  
"Ginny," he gasped, kissing her softly, "I ... I don't want to force you, make you do something you're not sure about. I've missed you so, so much! I've wanted to see you, write you, but this is the first chance I've had. I know that sounds lame ..."  
  
Ginny smiled sweetly up at him, pulled her knees up and squeezed his hips. She moaned a little as Harry settled more firmly onto her pelvis, his hard cock pressing into her womanhood.  
  
"I know you haven't been able to, Harry. I can't imagine what you, what the three of you, have been going through. It's only because I make such a fuss that my parents tell me anything about what you've been doing. I've begged to listen to 'Potterwatch' but they won't let me! I want to help you, Harry, I want to do something!" Her voice was hurt and angry.  
  
"It helps me, Ginny, just knowing you're as safe as possible," he told her gratefully. "I know you want to do more, but I can't make your parents let you. And Ginny, I don't want you to think that I ... that I want you, that I expect you, to do something like ... like this because I think it's the only way you can do something for me."  
  
"Harry?"  
  
"I don't know what I'm saying, Ginny," he rambled on, her presence, her very scent intoxicating him. "I, we, Ron and Hermione and I - we're going to do something - something very, very dangerous quite soon.  I can't tell you what.  I ... I don't give us much chance."  
  
"Don't say that, Harry!" she cried, hugging him tighter.  "Don't ever say that!  You're going to win, you're going to come back to me, I know you are!"  
  
"I want to come back to you, Ginny, that's what keeps me going," he cried, kissing her again. "I .... I, damn, I want to ... to make love to you, Ginny. I know I have no right to ask it of you, but if I don't make it ..."  
  
Ginny put a finger to his lips and kissed him softly. "Harry, I understand what you're saying. I do. I ... I wouldn't want to lose you without knowing, without experiencing, love - true physical love with you at least once. But, I can't do any magic.  I want to have your children, Harry, but not right now!"  She both giggled a little nervously and cried a little with sorrow and confusion.

 

Harry sat up, pulled her up with him and put his arm around her. "I have some things to get off my chest as well, Ginny, before I'd feel right about us shag ..., er, I mean, having sex, no, I mean making love!" 

 

He reddened fiercely over his verbal faux pas, figuring she'd tell him to go away. However, she smiled and he wiped her tears away with his thumbs, kissing away the one hanging at the end of her delightful, freckle-covered nose.  
  
"What's bothering you,?" she asked, her head nestled on his shoulder. "We can always talk even if we do nothing else."  
  
"I, well, I," he mumbled, searching for the right way to say it. Deciding there was none, he simply blurted out, "I've made love to Luna at Bill and Fleur's house."  
  
She sat up straight and stared at him, her eyes angry, her mouth compressed into a tight line. "Oh, I see," she said levelly. "Well, thank you for telling me, Harry. I guess we don't have anything else to say now, do we?"  
  
"Ginny," he said humbly, taking her hand. She tried to pull it away, but he held it tightly. "Let me try to explain, please!" he begged.  
  
"Why should I, Harry?" she snapped, still trying to pull her hand away.  
  
"It's not all that simple, not all that ... that cut and dried. I swear to you that it's more than just sex but it's not full-blown love either. Not - not the sort of love I feel for you."  
  
"And what sort of love is that, Harry?" she said angrily. "Has she chucked you and you're randy and figure poor, lonely Ginny Weasley will spread her legs and send the 'great' Harry Potter off to his death with the gift of her virginity?"  
  
"NO!" he screamed. "Ginny, please, _please_ , let me explain what's been going on! You, yourself, have said your parents don't tell you much. I don't agree with their reasoning, but it hasn't been easy, Ginny. It hasn't been easy on any of us - me, Ron or Hermione."  
  
"Really?" she scoffed. "Shagging Luna was hard on you? Is that what you're trying to tell me?"  
  


Harry knew she was close to telling him to get the hell out and never come near her again. He cursed himself for bringing the subject up to begin with, but he didn't want any relationship with her to be based on lies or false impressions.  
"Ginny!" he cried. "She's your friend, one of your best friends! I did not _shag_ her! She - damn it - she approached me about it and ..." Harry flinched as he saw her glare intensify.  
  
"Let me finish," he begged. "I'm breaking a promise to her, but you have to understand. Did your folks or anyone mention that Luna had been kidnapped during Christmas vacation?"  
  
Ginny's eyes widened with surprise, then horror. "NO!" she cried. "No, no one!  Harry, really?  She was kidnapped?  By whom?"  
  
"Death Eaters, Ginny," Harry said bluntly.  "Well, actually Ministry personnel under _Imperius_ or working for Vol - er, You Know Who," he quickly corrected himself.  He certainly didn't want a repeat of his and Ron and Hermione's recent capture for uttering Voldemort's name aloud.  
  
"How did she get away?" Ginny asked breathlessly, her anger momentarily assuaged.  
  
"With me and Ron and Hermione and Dean - he was captured the same time we were - when Dobby rescued us from Malfoy Manor. But, Ginny, while she was prisoner there, they, the Death Eaters, they ... they raped her," he said quietly, his eyes blazing with wrath.  
  
Ginny sobbed aloud and covered her mouth, weeping, "NO!  Harry, how ... how could they?  Rape someone as sweet and innocent and harmless as Luna?  It's ... it's absolutely monstrous!  Despicable!  Who did it to her?  I swear, the second I turn seventeen I'll kill the lot of them!"  
  
"Not if I get them first," Harry replied bitterly. "Ginny, you know Luna. She was hurt and humiliated, but somehow she found the inner strength to carry on.  She tended Mr. Ollivander, yes, Ollivander, who was also a prisoner there. Vol - You Know Who tortured him constantly.”   
  
"So, what does all this have to do with you and me, Harry?" she asked, bringing the conversation back to their now questionable relationship.  
  
"She, Luna, told me one night as we were standing by Dobby's grave-” 

 

At Ginny’s startled gasp, Harry continued, “Yes, Dobby died saving us, I'll tell you more about that later - she told me she wanted to know true love.  I told her I didn't love her, not like that. She said she understood, but she knew I was, well, 'gentle' and 'caring' and had real affection for her and that that would be sufficient to help her ... help her banish the devils that had been hounding her," Harry related.  
  
Ginny looked at him fiercely, stared into his eyes looking for the lie, but saw only love, sadness and tenderness.  
  
"Why you, Harry?" she asked. "Why not Dean or, well, even Ron?"  
  
Harry blushed, drawing an unintended snicker from Ginny. "Dean, well, Dean kind of decided over the summer that he, well, that he actually prefers, ahh, umm, other wizards."  
Ginny's eyes widened bigger than Luna's. "He _what_?" she sputtered. "But, Harry? He, he and I, he - he - Harry, I snogged him! I snogged him a _lot_ last school year. Dean is ... is _gay?"  
  
_ "According to Luna," Harry answered. "She said after you broke up with him that he decided to concentrate on wizards. He apparently was always a bit confused about his sexuality and was, well, delighted when you took up with him.  Luna said he didn't blame you or hate you or anything for breaking up with him.  In fact, he appreciated it in an odd way, for, well, for forcing him to pursue his 'true interests,' if you will.  He still likes witches, loves associating with them, he'll even kiss and tease them, but he's no longer interested in, well, in sex with them."  
  
"Anyway," Harry continued, his hopes for restoring Ginny's trust in him now buoyed up somewhat, "Dean wouldn't make love to her and, well, you know Ron has always regarded Luna's eccentricity in a less, well, humorous and accepting light than the rest of us.  He says sometimes that she really annoys him. Besides,  he loves Hermione, you know that and she - well, never mind," Harry ended abruptly.  
  
"Never mind what!" Ginny snapped. "Don't you keep anything else from me, Harry Potter!"  
  
Harry sighed and pulled Ginny close to him. She didn't resist and asked again, "What about Hermione?"  
  
"Luna thinks that Hermione might have been raped as well," Harry said softly with a bitterness Ginny didn't imagine he had in him.  
  
Ginny started weeping in earnest, burying her head on Harry's chest. "NO!" she moaned. "Harry, please!  God, PLEASE, NO!”  
  
"I don't know for sure, Ginny," Harry said with barely contained fury.  "She hasn't said anything to me, to anyone.  Luna said that her mood and ... and state of mind is similar to her own after she was first violated.  Ron and I and everyone else were in the Malfoy Manor dungeon, and Hermione was upstairs with Bellatrix and Lucius and, oh God, Fenrir Greyback!  She was screaming - we figured they were using the _Cruciatus_ on her, but Luna told me that Hermione's screams were exactly like hers when ... when Draco raped her the first time."  
  
"I'll fucking kill him," Ginny muttered savagely. "I'll kill him if it's the last fucking thing I ever do!"

 

Harry turned Ginny's face to his with a gentle finger. "Believe it or not, Luna swears that Draco was, well, forced to rape her."  
  
Ginny snorted. "Oh, come on! A man _forced_ to rape a woman?"  
  
"Luna said Bellatrix taunted Draco about being a real man and, well, if he wasn't 'up to it' that she'd let Fenrir demonstrate how it was done," Harry said softly.  
"Fenrir?" Ginny shuddered. As horrible as it would be to be raped by Draco Malfoy, hell, raped by anyone, the thought of Fenrir Greyback violating her body made her blood freeze in her veins.  
  
"So," Harry continued softly, "if we kill anyone, it will be Fenrir.  Luna said Mulciber and Rookwood also raped her, several times.  She said Draco actually apologized to her for, well, for stealing her virginity.  You know Luna.  She ... she actually said she understood and forgave him. She's said she's not too inclined to forgive the others, though."  
  
Ginny was still crying for her friends as she looked at Harry tenderly, murmuring softly, "So, did you?  Did you restore Luna's, I guess, faith and trust in wizards, Harry?"  
  
"So she said," Harry told her honestly. "I don't think I did very well the first time, I was just as much a virgin then as you are now, Ginny.  But, Luna seemed pleased and satisfied and asked if I would mind making love to her some more."  
  
He looked at Ginny with a somewhat lopsided, shy grin. "What the hell was I suppose to say to her then?"  
  
Ginny smiled at him, gave him a soft, warm kiss. "No?" she suggested. "I simply had no idea that things like this were happening, Harry. As I said, my parents and Lupin and all the rest, they hardly tell me anything. You'd think I was eleven years old again, not three months from coming of age. I don't like it, Harry. I don't like being treated as a child," she concluded rather bitterly.  
  
"I wish I could do something, Ginny, I really do," he told her softly. "If nothing else, I can send messages to you via Kreacher. He's, well, he's changed.  He really has.  Oh, he can still be very unpleasant and he still doesn't like 'Mudbloods,' but he is loyal to me as the heir to the Black family estate."  
  
Harry took both her hands, looked into her eyes with love and sincerity. "That's my confession.  I suppose Luna and I have made love maybe half a dozen times. B ut, I love you, you know I do.  I want to _make_ love to you as well.  But, you know I'd never pressure you, try to make you go against your morals.  I’m sorry to be so ... so fatalistic, but considering Hermione's current state of mind and the odds we're facing to pull this plan of ours off, I, well, I wanted to love you in case ... in case ..." he trailed off, crying and shaking his head.  
  
Ginny hugged him tenderly, kissing him deeply, with true love and affection. "I'm willing, Harry, I am. But, as I told you, I can't do any magic. The chances are I'd get pregnant if we had sex…umm…intercourse… oh hell, _shagged_.  I'm half Prewitt, you know, as well as half Weasley!" she concluded with a small laugh.  
  
"Well, I can do magic, Ginny," he reminded her. "What's the Contraception Charm?"  
  
"Harry Potter!" she puffed with mock indignation. "You want to have sex, and _you_ don't know the Contraception Charm?  You - you male chauvinist pig, you!" she scolded, giggling as she collapsed backwards onto her mattress.  
"I can learn!" he promised with a silly leering grin on his face. Ginny smiled as he leaned over to kiss her again. His tongue caressed her lips, and as she opened her mouth, their kisses became longer, wetter, deeper. Harry's hand slid up her thigh and hip, then up her side to hesitantly rest on her left breast.  
  
Ginny continued with the kiss, which Harry took as a sign that his hand was welcome where it was. He softly squeezed the firm mound of flesh and heard her inhale with a hiss of pleasure. He carefully worked open the first two buttons on her shirt and slid his hand inside to touch her pale, freckled flesh. He whimpered softly at the feel of her warm, soft skin beneath his calloused fingers. He cupped her breast again, her skin separated from him only by the thin cotton layer of her bra. He softly and tentatively stroked the swell of her breasts above the lacy top of her simple undergarment.

 

Ginny moved her head aside, breaking the kiss and sighing softly, "It feels wonderful, Harry. Take it off, please."  
  
"Er," he mumbled, "I've never, umm, how do I do that?"  
  
Ginny broke down laughing, snorting, "Harry Potter! You ... you've never taken a girl's brassiere off before?  Don't tell me Luna left hers on?  That doesn't sound like her!" she chuckled.  
  
"Umm, she took it off herself after I couldn't figure it out," he confessed, red faced.  "Ginny!  I've never had any experience with this other than those few wonderful weeks with you last Spring!  I didn't want to risk upsetting you, or losing you, by getting too, well, too familiar or forward with you.  God, I wanted to touch you, kiss you, kiss you all over.  But ..."  
  
She smiled warmly and happily up at him. "I understand.  I didn't let Michael or Dean take things too far, either.  In fact," she reminded him with a saucy grin, "when you slipped your hand up inside my skirt down at the lake that one time, you were the first boy to ever, _ever_ , touch me on my, well, you know, _there_."  
  
Harry remembered vividly.  He couldn't believe she had actually allowed him to rest his hand on the soft mound at the juncture of her thighs.  True, it was on top of her knickers, but he could feel the dampness and heat that had collected there during their snogging.  He had softly rubbed it for at least a minute until she had, rather regretfully, told him that was enough for the first time and that she ardently hoped they could do some more the next day.  Unfortunately, the next day was the disastrous trip to the cave that resulted in Dumbledore's death.  
  
Harry kissed her softly before gazing into her beautiful eyes.  "May I touch you there again?"  
  
She blushed a little, saying, "Let's take our time.  Let me remove this complicated device that's keeping you from my ... my tits first!"  
  
Harry clucked his tongue at her language, then sat and stared at her, stunned, as she removed first her shirt, then her bra and laid back down, her breasts jutting forth temptingly from her body.  
"Harry," she whispered, "maybe you'd best seal and silence the door?  No one usually disturbs me, but you remember what Ron, the git, did back at the Burrow on your birthday?  I swear, if I'd had my wand handy, I would have Bat Bogeyed him!"  
  
Harry nodded as he carefully and quietly placed an Imperturbable, then a Silencing Charm on her bedroom door.  
  
"Now," he leered softly, "where were we?"  
  
He placed his strong hands on her breasts, inhaling sharply at how soft but firm they felt beneath his palms. Ginny keened softly as she arched and pushed her breasts up into his hands more firmly.  
  
"Kiss them, Harry, _please_!" she whined.  
  
Harry swallowed nervously then gently wrapped his rather dry, chapped lips around her left nipple.  He groaned softly at the feel of it, how hard and pebbly it felt in contrast to the soft, smooth flesh of the rest of her breasts.  He tentatively flicked the nipple with his tongue, her gasp and involuntary spasm of pleasure removing some of his hesitancy.  
  
"More!" she whispered. "More! Yes, like that.  I ... I'm not going to break!"  
  
Harry smiled and sucked the delightful, hard peak into his mouth as his fingers massaged its twin. Ginny arched slightly again as Harry's lips, tongue, and fingers thrilled her body with their touch.  He heard her sigh softly and felt her thighs begin to quiver slightly.  
  
Harry's mouth momentarily left her breasts to kiss her hungrily. His hands continued to caress and fondle her breasts as he rather guiltily began to mentally compare Ginny's full, firm mounds with Luna's more modest endowments.  
  
Almost as if she sensed what he was thinking she gasped out, between soft snickers, "Remind me to ... to thank Luna for ... for training you so ... so well!  Oh, _God_!  Harry, yes, that feels so wonderful!"

  
As Ginny shivered with pleasure from this attention, Harry's right hand slowly slid down across her smooth, flat stomach and found the button of her jeans. Glancing up to meet Ginny’s eyes, he saw her give him a slight nod before closing her eyes and whimpering with delight.  
  
Harry's fingers twitched just a bit as he undid the single button at her waist and slowly slid her zipper down. Slipping his hand inside her jeans, he rested it on the fairly prominent mound of her vulva. It was just as wonderful, as sexy, as thrilling as it had been a year ago. It was damp and Harry now knew why.  
  
He rubbed the palm of his hand on her softly, making slow circles and causing her to inhale sharply as her thighs quivered again with expectation and desire.  
  
When Ginny's left hand slid down on top of Harry's, he prepared himself to remove it from her soft, damp juncture. But, instead, she pressed her hand onto his, pushing it down harder on the very center of her womanhood.  
  
"It's good, Harry," she murmured, "it feels so, so good.  Press harder, keep sucking my tits, oh, _God_!  It feels so good!"  
  
Harry subtly spread the fingers on his hand and worked the middle one into the fissure between Ginny's labia.  Ginny shivered again, mewing softly as Harry's finger came to rest firmly on top of the very core of her pleasure.  The subtle circular motion changed to a more direct up and down, and Harry realized she was approaching the point of no return.  
  


Harry sensed her internal struggle and looked into her eyes, saying softly, “I’ll stop if you want me to.”

 

"Take ... take them off, Harry," she gasped, not quite believing she'd said it. "My jeans, my knickers, both of them, take them off.  I ... I want you!

 

He stopped moving his hand, propped himself up on an elbow and removed his mouth from her wet, tingling breast.  
  
"You're sure?" he asked sincerely. "I want you, I want you so much!  I want this. I hope I’m not sort of ... shaming you into letting me, but ..."  
  
She again put a finger on his lips. "Don't say that, Harry. I'm not a child. I can make up my own mind about something this ... this important, this ... this life altering.  I know it will change our relationship forever.  I'm very, very aware of that."  
  
She cupped his face in her hands, pulled him gently to her lips and kissed him with a longing and tenderness that made Harry melt into her.  
  
"I want you, Harry," she said after several long moments. "I want to make love to you."  
  
Harry's chest heaved a little harder, his heart raced faster. It was the moment he had been dreaming of, fantasizing about, dreading even, for almost a year.  
  
He had to ask just once more. "You're sure?  Positive?  I want you so much, Ginny, but ... but only if you want it with your whole heart."  
  
"With all of me, Harry," she said firmly, "my heart, my soul and my," she gulped just a little, "and my body. Love me, Harry.  I have to know what it's like, what we’re like.  I can't wait anymore… love me, God, love me!"  
  
He quickly divested her of her jeans and knickers as she pulled his shirt over his head and unfastened his belt.  Harry kicked off his shoes and pulled his trousers and boxers off in one fluid motion, tossing them on top of her jeans on the floor.  
He blushed as Ginny ogled his long, erect cock.  She inhaled a couple of times, then smiled shyly, saying, "That's ... that's quite some ... something!  It's going to hurt, isn't it?"  
  
Harry paled.  "I ... I guess so.  Remember, Luna wasn’t a virgin.  I don't want it to hurt ..."  
  
She shushed him again, shaking her head. "Everything I've read says the first time always hurts, Harry, there's just nothing for it.”

  
She looked into his eyes again, smiled softly. "The charm, Harry. Put your wand on my mons..."  
  
"Your what?" he asked hopelessly.  
  
Ginny had to giggle, then laughed harder. "The big fat mound there above my cunt, Harry!"  
  
"Ginny!"  Harry gasped, staring at her, not believing she'd said such a thing.  
  
"What?" she continued to snicker. "Harry!  If sex isn't fun, what's the point?  Have you enjoyed your lovemaking with Luna?"  
  
Harry could only smile, blush and nod.  
  
"Well, you should tell her,. I hope you'll tell _me_ if you enjoy it or not."  
  
“Aw fuck,” Harry laughed, “I can guarantee I’ll enjoy it!”  
  
She stroked his cheek, smiling widely.  “Make love to me, please?" she asked, her eyes and voice now soft and pleading with need.  
  
"The charm?" he reminded her, putting his wand where she indicated.  
  
" _Conceptio Impedimenta_ ," she whispered. Harry repeated the charm, watching a bluish flash engulf Ginny's abdomen and then quickly dissipate.  
  
The last hurdle had been removed.  Harry and Ginny looked into each other's eyes.  
  
"I love you, Ginny," he whispered softly.  
  
"I ... I love you, too, Harry," she murmured, lying down on her bed.

  
Harry settled down beside her and kissed her sweetly as his hand sought her warm, wet juncture. His fingers found her entrance, softly caressing the now engorged, glistening labia that surrounded it before plunging suddenly, but gently, into her tight heat.  
  
Ginny wriggled and moaned into Harry's mouth as his long, strong fingers slowly slid inside her. Then she gasped aloud as his thumb pressed hard onto her swollen clit, massaging and fondling it in an erotic, circular motion.  
Harry silently thanked Luna for letting him know what she enjoyed during their lovemaking. They had learned to please each other together, and the last time they had had intercourse, Luna achieved an orgasm. She was thrilled, absolutely thrilled, that despite her brutal introduction to sex someone could love her tenderly and sweetly enough to overcome her fears and doubts to enable her to achieve the ultimate sexual and sensual release.  
  
She had cried happily, joyously even, on Harry's shoulder afterwards as they cuddled, "It was the most amazing, wonderful, beautiful moment of my life, Harry!  Of my life!  Now, if only I can find a Snorkack ..." she had delightfully maundered off in her own inimitable fashion.  
  
Harry shook the marvelous memory from his head and looked down onto the face of the witch he loved more than anyone or anything in the world. Ginny's face was beginning to flush, her teeth softly nibbling her lower lip as the pleasure and pressure in her loins increased from Harry's erotic and sensual stimulation.  
  
Although by no means an experienced lover, Harry had great empathy and realized that he should do his best to make Ginny have an orgasm before he attempted to actually penetrate her with his cock. His fingers told him that she was very, very tight as well as nervous and tense at the prospect of having to accommodate Harry's rather daunting manhood inside her. Ginny was petite, even a little smaller than Luna, and like any inexperienced woman, magical or Muggle, worried about how her seemingly tiny vagina could hold (in Harry's case) a nearly eight inch long cock.  
  
Harry had wondered about this the first time he made love to Luna but she had told him simply, "Your penis didn't hurt me, Harry. Once ... once a woman has had her initial intercourse, her vagina just naturally expands or contracts to accommodate her lover's size. You felt really nice inside me, Harry, you did. You do have a rather nice penis, you know." Such a statement would have been bald and unexciting if anyone other than Luna had said it to him.  
  
He returned to the present, to the beautiful, redheaded witch who was now wriggling and sighing rather heavily as his fingers continued their soft but insistent probing of her tight, wet sheath and his lips and tongue ravished her mouth.  
  
"Harry," she gasped, "Harry! It ... it feels so good, so good! Oh, God, yes! Harder, please! Harder!"

 

He pushed his fingers into her harder and faster, his thumb still caressing her engorged nub. His mouth left her lips, causing her to moan with want, and slowly he kissed his way down her throat, then her chest and softly suckled and nibbled at her hardened nipples. He delighted her breasts for a couple of minutes before kissing downwards across her smooth, pale stomach. He tickled her navel with his tongue then used it to trace a trail down the 'arrow' of fine, red hair that went from her navel to her nest of bright, red curls.  
  
He slipped himself between her legs and worked his shoulders under her thighs, bringing the enticing mound of her vulva level with his mouth. Harry's senses reeled as her scent wafted into his nostrils. She groaned as his fingers left her and then screamed with delectation as his tongue replaced them, pushing her hot, tight pussy walls apart as it twisted and turned inside her cunt.  
  


Her fingers tangled in his eternally messy black hair and pushed his face tighter into her throbbing pussy. Her hips were starting to buck and her thighs were quivering.  
  
"Harry! Don't stop! More! Harder! God! Harry! Yes, yes, yes!"  
  
Harry pulled his tongue from inside her and ran it up her pink fissure to lap at her clitoris. Her groans were coming faster and faster, her body was thrashing, craving release. He then encircled her center of pleasure with his lips, sucked on it hard and bit down on it with just the least bit of pressure.  
  
Ginny's body literally exploded with an orgasm. She gasped and mewled with delight as her stomach and groin tensed and shivered with release and screamed in total, complete rapture as Harry's tongue plunged back inside her, lapping at the tangy flow of her juices as her cunt rippled and undulated along it with spasm after spasm of pleasure.  
  
"HARRY!" she cried, her senses almost overwhelmed with ecstasy. "God, HARRY!!"  
  
She opened her eyes, propped herself up on her elbows and looked into his face that was still buried in her fiery red bush.  
  
"Now!" she begged. "Harry, GOD! I WANT YOU NOW!"

 

With a few final flicks of his tongue on her clit, Harry moved himself up between her thighs, his long, hard cock now poised like a battering ram just outside her virgin entrance.  
  
She gasped once more, her eyes wide and looking into his for assurance.  
  
"I'll be as gentle as I can, Ginny," he said tenderly as he planted soft, nibbling kisses on her lips and cheeks and eyelids.  
  
"I ... I'm ready, Harry, I am," she affirmed with a strong voice. One hand clutched his shoulder, the other fisted in her sheets.  
  
Harry nestled the broad, red head of his manhood in between her glistening lips and pushed it into her an inch or so in preparation for opening her. He shivered with anticipation--no, _lust_ \--he thought honestly.  She was so wet!  Enthralling moist warmth was literally flowing from inside her, and the head of his cock twitched with desire.  
  
Ginny nodded and Harry started to slowly, but firmly and steadily push his wide, long cock into his beloved's tight, virginal cunt. Ginny bit her lip and a few tears started from the corner of her eyes as Harry continued with his gentle but persistent pressure.  She had to watch and was almost in awe of herself as she felt her tissues and muscles protest his invasion but slowly part before him as his length disappeared inside her, seeming to vanish into her wiry, red curls.  
  
" _Oh_!" she gasped, her fingernails digging into his shoulder. "It's alright, keep going, steady like you are!  God, it's amazing!  Watching you, watching you slide into me! Oh, God! _Ohhhh_!"  
  
The last yelp of pain was forced from her throat as Harry buried himself into her to his very hilt, his raven black pubes meshing with colorful finality into her fiery red bush.  He wiggled his hips and settled himself on top of her, his cock throbbing with passion inside her.  
  
"A minute, Harry," Ginny gasped as she wriggled and twisted beneath her lover.  "It's ... it's good - it's wonderful!  Just need a minute to ... to get used to you."  
  
Harry nodded and let his breath slowly escape between his lips in a soft whistle.   
  
_I'm in her!_ his brain reeled as his senses, especially those in his cock, confirmed it. _I'm inside her!  God!  So hot, so wet, so tight!  
_  
He opened his eyes and looked into hers, leaning down and softly kissing away the tears. "Take your time, " he cooed lovingly. "It's wonderful.  The most amazing, wonderful feeling I've ever experienced."  
  
Ginny wiggled her shapely hips around a little, brought her legs up and squeezed his hips between her knees as her dainty feet and ankles crossed themselves just below his cheeks and gently pushed his body more tightly into her.  
  
"It's ... it's wonderful, Harry!" she gasped. "You feel _so_ good inside me.  You can start to move. Oh, yes, like that…Just like that…slow and easy, yes, Harry, it feels so good!"  
  
Harry was in paradise.  He was actually doing it!  Making love to Ginevra Molly Weasley-- _his_ Ginny!  The woman he loved more than anyone or anything else.  
  
Harry clenched his buttocks and pulled his length back out of her, almost leaving her embrace, then sank slowly back into her tight, hot cunt again. He began to move in and out a little faster, until Ginny's hips found the rhythm and she began to answer his thrusts with her own. Their eyes locked together as their bodies moved in unison, gasping as their lips met in passionate embrace.  
  
Harry was beginning to moan, his cock throbbing with ecstatic pleasure. As wonderful as his lovemaking with Luna had been, it paled beside what he was feeling now, what he was experiencing with his beloved Ginny.  
  
“Love you, love you, love you." he murmured in her ear as he buried his head in her hair and began to move even faster in and out of her sweet, wet embrace.  
  
"Harry, Harry," Ginny sighed, almost as in prayer. “It’s just so, so wonderful,” she moaned as Harry's wonderful, marvelous cock had her pussy throbbing with so much pleasure she thought she might actually die once Harry came into her.  
  
Harry's cock was demanding release, and he knew he wouldn't last more than a couple more minutes. Ginny's cunt was just so tight, so positively enthralling that even thinking of Umbridge in a bikini wasn't sufficient to delay his climax.  
  
"Ginny," he groaned, "I ... I'm going to have to - I don't want to - it feels so good, but ... but, God, Ginny!  So hot, so tight!  So tight!"  
  
Ginny worked her hand between their bodies at the nexus of their joining. Her fingers found her bundle of nerves and began to stroke it in synch with Harry's thrusts into her.  
  
"Just one minute, just one minute, my love," she gasped. "Harry! Harry! I love you! It's so wonderful! Just ... just a little longer, a little, a little ... YES! YES! HARRY!!"  
  
Harry felt Ginny tighten on him, her inner muscles flexing and rippling along his long, hard cock.  Her orgasm was so intense that she screamed, pushing herself up and down on his manhood as hard and fast as her nearly exhausted body could manage.  
  
Harry screamed back, his cock had never experienced such ecstasy as his lover's cunt undulated and squeezed it within its tender vice of gossamer, fluttering along his hard length like so many wanton butterflies. He stroked into her a couple more times then buried himself to the hilt in her warm depths as his cock swelled and twitched and his love spilled into her.  
  
"Ginny!  GINNY!  GOD, GINNY!" he cried, his eyes squeezed shut, his cock tingling and throbbing with the most agonizing but most erotic feeling he ever imagined possible.  Harry continued to push into Ginny, gasping and groaning each time his cock pulsed and filled her with more of his seed.  
  
Ginny hugged him tightly to her nubile form, her legs wrapped around his waist and her strong hands grabbing at his buttocks and pulling him into her as deeply as possible with each groaning thrust into her.  
  
"Harry, Harry," she mumbled, her body still shivering and tingling with release, her pussy throbbing and continuing to softly massage his wonderful organ as his motions of coitus slowly came to a halt.  
  
Neither wanted the feeling to end, the ecstasy to stop, but their bodies finally forced them to rest. Harry collapsed on top of his lover, barely holding his weight off her with his knees and elbows as the rest of the bones in his body turned to mush.  
  
"Ginny," he sobbed with joy, "Ginny! It was the most wonderful ..."  
  
She kissed him softly, pulled his head into her shoulder and murmured tenderly, "Don't talk, don't cry, just ... just enjoy. Harry, my love, my lover. I love you!"  
  
They kissed and touched and stroked each other, their eyes looking at each other with a fulfillment that neither of them would have believed possible for just their first time together.  
  
Eventually, Harry softened and Ginny whined as his cock fell from her loving embrace.  He kissed her again and again, sighing, "I love you, Ginny. God, I love you!"  
  
They finally sat up, both suddenly realizing that nearly three hours had elapsed since Harry had appeared with Kreacher.  
  
"I have to go," he said sadly as he started retrieving his clothing.  
  
She stroked his back, her head resting on his shoulder, and whispered, "You'll never actually be gone, Harry. You're going to be inside me from this moment forward."  
  
She kissed him with desperate passion, crying, "I love you!  God, I love you.  Harry, come back to me.  Swear you'll come back!"  
  
Harry sobbed too, sniffling, "You know I will, Ginny. But ... but if I don't, you must ..."  
  
She cut him off with another passion-filled kiss. When she finally released his lips, she said determinedly, "You're coming back to me, Harry.  You understand?  Tell me you'll be back!"  
  
"I'll be back, Ginny, I swear," he assured her, holding her tenderly in his arms.  
  
Her tears under control, she nodded her acceptance of his promise.  "I know you'll be back, Harry, I just feel it.  Heaven wouldn't have let us have this ... this incredible experience if we weren't fated to repeat it again and again and again!  Just be careful, please. Take care of Hermione.  Even take care of my brother, the big git.  And know this, Harry - my love is yours, now and forever after!"  
  
Kissing her gently, Harry stood up. "I love you, Ginny Weasley, there’s nothing I want more than to be able to marry you.  So, of course, I have to come back.  I'll keep in touch via Kreacher, if I can.  I'll instruct him to come whenever you call for him but, please, Ginny, don't ... don't come to Bill's.  I don't want any trouble with him and Ron over our relationship."  
  
"What do you mean, Harry?" she sniffled, dreading what he was going to say next.  
  
"I mean that, as far as I'm concerned, we're a couple again, Ginny, if you’ll have me.”  Her eyes lit up, and her face was illuminated with a smile that stretched from ear to ear.

“I think I’d be willing to give you another chance,” she sniggered happily.  
  
"But, we still can't be together," he told her sadly. "You can't do magic, and I don't want you hurt.  If you showed up at Shell Cottage, Bill and Ron would make your life, and mine, miserable. _We_ know that we're back together, that's all that counts. Vol - Him, he hasn't tried to invade my mind in months.  He has other tasks, other quests that keep him much more occupied. I guess He doesn't really regard me as a threat anymore, so we can afford to admit to ourselves that we're a couple again!"  
  
"We were always a couple, Harry," Ginny smiled happily, "even when you broke my heart last spring. Do what you have to do, Harry, and then come back to me.  I love you.  Take that thought with you wherever you go and whatever you do.  I love you, Harry James Potter!"  
  
Harry smiled and kissed her. Then he snapped his fingers and shouted for Kreacher. "And I love you, Ginevra Molly Weasley. And you are one _hell_ of a good shag!" he smirked.  
  
"You're not bad yourself, for an old, over-the-hill wizard, Harry," she joked in return.  Sobering, she assured him, "It was the most wonderful experience of my life, Harry.  And you're coming back to me so I can experience it again and again!"  
  
When Kreacher appeared, Harry told him, "Kreacher. Miss Weasley may call on you in the future.  You are to do whatever she says and protect her however possible..  Do you understand?"  
  
"Yes, good Master Harry Potter, Kreacher understands.  Are we going now?"

  
Harry nodded at Kreacher and then leaned over to press his lips to Ginny’s forehead. Straightening up he watched her stretch her still nude body out on the bed, her thighs still glistening from their lovemaking.  
  
"Remember me like this, Harry, and come back to me," she smiled.  
  
Harry took Kreacher's hand, saying, "Sooner than you might expect!  Back to Shell Cottage, Kreacher."

  
They disappeared with a soft pop. Ginny softly rubbed her still tingling pussy, gathering some of their combined essences on her fingers. She brought her hand to her nose, sniffed the heady aroma and licked her fingers clean.  
  
"I love you, Harry Potter," she whispered softly as she stretched languidly and drifted off to dream.

  



End file.
